


Leave You With Some Wicked Ink

by WitchesAndWolfhounds (CatsWithUnicorns)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Old Work Made New
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsWithUnicorns/pseuds/WitchesAndWolfhounds
Summary: Mindy leaves her own Mark on the Empress.





	Leave You With Some Wicked Ink

She’d done it. The war against the Howlers and Overseers had now ended, thanks to her taking out Byrne and dumping his dead body on the bar of the pub.

“I never thought it possible,” Paolo sneered as he pat Byrne’s lifeless body.

“Don’t forget our deal, Paolo.” Emily reminded him. 

“Yeah, yeah, we Howlers never forget.” He grumbled, passing over a sheet of paper. 

She snatched it from him, turning to leave when she heard a shout. 

“Hey.”

She looked up, seeing Mindy smiling down on her. Heading upstairs to meet the woman, Mindy turned to her. 

“I knew I was right about you. Mindy ain’t no fool.”

Emily shook her head. “I only did it because I can't stand the Overseers,” she told her. 

Mindy laughed, patting her on the back. “You did us a great favour. You know I’d love to put my tattooing needles on your ass. Leave you with some wicked ink.”

Emily glared at her. “My ass is not something for you to Mark.”

Again Mindy laughed. “Come on. I’ll get you a drink instead. Maybe you’ll change your mind.”

“I doubt it,” Emily scowled. 

Mindy took her downstairs and out of the pub entirely. Howls filled the area as they passed. 

“We could use someone like you,” she went on. 

“I work alone,” Emily sternly made known.

A lonely wolfhound sniffed the air, looking over at the two but not bothering to attack in case of meeting the same fate as her master.

“Sure you do,” Mindy smiled as she unlocked the door.

Emily followed her in, hand on the hilt of her father’s sword. Mindy shut the door, latching it after the pair. 

“Don’t want to be disturbed.”

Emily raised a brow. “It’s only a drink.”

“A drink and a chat,” Mindy nodded. “Go on upstairs, make yourself at home.”

Emily watched her head down the hall before she decided to head upstairs. A faint buzzing sound met her ears as she walked into the woman’s room. 

“What’s she doing with a bonecharm?” she thought to herself just as the Howler walked in.

Mindy set down two glasses, popping off the stopper of a glass bottle before pouring out the drinks. 

“You know what they are?” she asked, sipping at her own drink while handing over Emily's.

“Bonecharms,” Emily informed her. 

“I saw them attached to your coat,” she gestured. 

Emily looked to her arm before explaining. “They give me a sort of power.”

Mindy looked on, thirsty for knowledge of them. Emily told her what she wanted to hear, but not about being marked herself. 

“So, you wanna drink that?” she later asked, seeing that Emily hadn’t touched her drink at all. 

Emily took up the glass, her other hand reaching up for the scarf. However, Mindy got there first. 

“I knew there was something else about you, Empress.” 

Well there was no point in pulling it back up again. 

“I didn’t think you’d even bother helping us out, until you walked in with that body on your shoulder.”

Emily shrugged. “I was curious as to what was to come.”

Mindy chuckled. “Curious little Empress.” 

Emily drank back her wine, feeling a little more at home with the older woman. 

“I like that one,” she smiled, a few drinks later. 

Mindy looked down on herself. “Best one I’ve ever done.”

Emily looked at the tattoos covering her arms, before daring to ask of what else she had. 

“Is there anymore or do they stop after a certain point?” she asked, hooking a finger under the woman’s waistcoat. 

Mindy unbuttoned it, allowing her breasts freedom. Emily looked at the tattoos covering them. 

“Did that hurt?” she asked, stroking a finger over one of her nipples.

Mindy shook her head. “No more than usual.”

“Now you have me curious as to what else you have,” Emily smiled drunkenly.

Mindy grinned as she unbuttoned her trousers. “Why don’t you take a look?”

Emily watched as she raised herself to pull down her trousers, showing off more tattoos. 

“Which do you like the best now?” she asked. 

Emily caressed Mindy’s inner thighs. “I like the sparrow.” 

“You want it?” Mindy asked, leaning over to her. 

Emily closed her eyes as her lips met with the older woman’s.

“I do,” she breathed as she pulled away. 

“Then strip,” Mindy told her, standing to grab her needle set. 

Emily stood and stripped naked, giving Mindy a good view of her fine well-toned body. 

“Lay on the bed,” Mindy pointed.

Emily headed for the bed, laying down on her front, feeling Mindy now climb up to sit beside her, a hand caressing her cheek lightly, placing kisses here and there before she felt the sting of needles on her skin.

“Ow,” she cried, getting a sharp stinging slap to her other cheek.

“Behave,” Mindy frowned.

Emily lowered her head to her arms again, letting the woman get on with things. After what felt like an eternity, she was finally done. Mindy planted a few soft kisses onto the sore skin. 

“Good girl,” she cooed. 

Emily smiled, looking over her shoulder to try to get a better look. Mindy grabbed a mirror for her to see. 

“What do you think?” she asked. 

“I love it,” Emily beamed as Mindy kissed her again. 

xXx

After finally getting back her throne, Emily had wasted no time at all getting Wyman back to the palace. The two now being able to spend some quality time together.

“I missed you so much,” Wyman told her as she snuggled into her Empresses embrace.

Emily leaned in, kissing her on the forehead. “I missed you too.”

They both looked up as one of the doppelgangers walked in on them. This one thankfully, fully clothed. 

“Your meeting starts in ten minutes,” it reminded her. 

Emily scowled at herself. “I’m busy.”

The double glared back. “I am not here to be your lackey.”

Emily forced the double away as she quickly climbed out of bed. 

“Emily!” Wyman snapped, seeing the tattoo of a sparrow carrying a ribbon with a name on it. “Who is Mindy?”

Emily stopped dead in her tracks, a hand going straight to her arse cheek. “Fuck!” she thought. 

Wyman sat with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“I can explain,” Emily smiled, turning to face her. 

“You better,” Wyman frowned. 

Emily bit her lip, wondering how to actually word it. Sometimes she wished the Void would swallow her in these desperate situations, but not right at this moment in time. Though sometimes you have to be very careful as to what you wish for.

“Nice tattoo,” a smug sounding idiot teased.

Emily turned to face the one and only Outsider. 

“You are so dead!” she snapped.

The Outsider laughed as he teased her before sending her back for her ultimate punishment.

“The Outsider won't save you,” Wyman glared as Emily returned to her once again.

“Alright, I got drunk and found myself waking with this.” She blurted out. 

Wyman’s scowl deepened. 

“Nothing much happened. I swear, Wy.”

“Good, cause I had a drunken fling too. I swear I never meant for it to happen either, but I accidently kissed someone and said your name.”

Emily grabbed one of the pillows and hit her with it, the two eventually dropping to the bed in a fit of laughter. 

“Don’t do it again, alright.”

“I promise.” 

“As do I.”

The two then kissed and made up, happy to never speak of such things again.


End file.
